chemicaldatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
ChemBase Ethos
Getting meta up in here. A useful read for newcomers and those who want to contribute About A project dedicated to collecting all the info out there about The Chemical Brothers, with a focus on the less commonly known, nerdier info that bigger sites like Wikipedia might not cover. We don't have to focus on general info that can be found anywhere, like basic history and album info, but we can focus on the obscure tracks and little known parts of their history. Rules #You don't talk about Fight Club. The Dust Brothers did that. #Info > ego. #Nobody's becoming an admin or mod, unless I end up needing the help down the road. #Relax and feel free to add whatever you want, even things that may only be slightly related to The Chemical Brothers (like bands who have worked with them/influenced them or forum-related things). #Try to pay attention to organization/format of pages. You don't have to be a slave to format, but we don't want a bunch of pages about similar topics all looking completely different #The site isn't meant to be a mirror of Discogs, so only mention significant releases, like singles that have exclusive B-sides as opposed to the normal release. #Unless a problem occurs, these are all the rules we have. Whatever goes. Format Guidlines Albums, EPs, and other releases not specifically tied to a certain song will have their own separate page even if a song is named after them/vice versa. For example, the song Loops Of Fury has its own page and the Loops Of Fury EP has its own page. Single releases will be grouped in with their respective songs, to prevent having a large amount of small pages/redudancy. For example, the Song To The Siren page covers all topics about the song and has a section dedicated to discussing the Song To The Siren single release itself. Electronic Battlle Weapons are also covered in their respective song's page, except in the case of Electronic Battle Weapons 7 and 9. Also, the Music: Response EP counts as a single release and not its own EP. Single releases get their own page and songs get their own page. ^this maaaay be revised at some point, as in, all single releases have their own page and all songs have their own page. More info will be added as it's thought of. Examples *For a good example of album/EP page format, see: Exit Planet Dust. *For a good example of single page format, see: Out Of Control and It Began In Afrika. The Future Move Someday, I'm going to move all the info contained here out of Wikia and into my own site that isn't affiliated with a wiki farm. This site will be hosted and designed by me, so I can include this project in my portfolio to help me land jobs (at the time of writing this, I'm not yet out of high school and have my eyes on a graphic/web design career). The original plan was to design my own fansite/wiki, to put my Chemical nerdiness to actual productive use (whoa), but after realizing I don't yet have the resources or knowhow for that yet, I decided to just get the project rolling and make a Wikia page for it. That way everyone can start adding content before the move. This might raise some alarm bells for those who take Wikipedia editing seriously - i.e. when this transfer happens, this Wikia will probably be wiped/deleted, and your account might lose the credit for its edits. Don't worry. I'm not trying to get steal your research or anything. When the site gets made and the content transfered, your Wikia account won't be connected to your edits anymore, but the content won't change and I will make no claim the information was written by me. Basically, the info will be anonymously written by fans, just like it always has been/should be. It'll just be sitting on a website that I designed, and the design/code of the website I'll be able to lay claim to - not the content contained inside. The same Copyleft regulations used here on Wikia will be preserved on my site. I just want to have fun building a Chemical Brothers encyclopedia, revel in our collective nerdiness, and challenge myself to design an awesome looking fansite/wiki in the future. As for the contributions being connected back to you, I do think I'll include an "edit count" for all the users on the website (like the "post count" on the forums). I'll transfer everyone's post counts from here to the new site once this gets axed. That way you can hold on to your awesome internet prestige. No worries! - WhiteNoise (aka Moontan Nocturnal) (talk) 05:51, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:Meta